


Headache

by fereldanwench



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Physical Hurt/Healing, Post-Battle Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereldanwench/pseuds/fereldanwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall tends to the Inquisitor's (mage Trevelyan) injuries after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

Keagan groaned as she pressed her forearm into the damp grass, slowly twisting her body to find leverage on her knees. Her head was throbbing, and she winced when she brought her fingers to her tender cheek. The hit from the hurlock's shield was apparently enough to break skin.

She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to being smacked around in a fight. Was that something anyone ever really got used to? Keagan's eyelids fluttered as she tried to make sense of where she was. She doubted it.

"Lady Trevelyan!"

She winced again as she tried to turn towards the voice, discovering that the pain traveled down her neck and shoulders. Keagan finally lifted her eyes to see Blackwall standing above her, blade sullied with the tainted blood of the darkspawn who had knocked her out. He stabbed the sword into the wet earth and offered her his right hand. She accepted, but when her heels slid in the mud and she slipped backwards, the Warden grabbed her waist with his left.

"Are you badly injured?" Blackwall asked. He released her when she stood upright.

"Maybe?" she replied, mustering a playful cadence even though her head still spinning. "How do you know?"

Her hand went to her face again, wondering the extent of the open wound on her cheek. The curious touch shot another wave of pain across her face, and Keagan's legs gave out. Blackwall grabbed her arms just below her shoulders, gripping her tightly while she steadied herself. Under other circumstances, preferably with less head trauma, Keagan would have found herself admiring the way he clutched on to her.

"That's one way," he said. "You need to sit down."

She began to nod in agreement, but quickly thought the better of it as the pounding in her head threatened to escalate. Instead, she leaned against him for support, and walked on still shaky legs towards boulder she could sit on. A groan caught in her throat when she felt the dampness from the mud and rain-soaked stone seep through her leathers.

Keagan fumbled through the satchel strapped to her waist, sorting through a few vials of lyrium before finding a poultice. She started to uncork the bottle, but Blackwall stopped her.

"You'll want to get the dirt off first," he suggested, retrieving a canteen from his belt. Blackwall kneeled before her, politely brushing away the hair that stuck to the scrape across her cheek. "Tilt your head back, and close your eyes."

"If you want a kiss, Warden Constable," she lowered her voice to a teasing pitch, "all you have to do is ask."

"That hurlock must have hit you harder than I thought," he muttered, not sounding entirely opposed to the proposition.

Keagan giggled, then gasped. The cold water was a shock to her system, sobering her humor and instantly blocking the throbbing that wracked her head. She felt another graze of leather as Blackwall's gloved hand picked away a straw of grass that had stuck to her cheek. She blinked the water off her lashes, catching the concern in his kind eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you unguarded, my lady. I won't let that happen again."

Keagan shrugged. He already had his hands full with another darkspawn, one of the big ones with the giant mallets, when the shielded hurlock decided to pursue her.

"We were in a fight, yes? I'm still a novice at this whole charging-into-danger thing, but I have figured out that this," she made a weak, circular gesture to her face, "is apparently a part of my new hobby."

"As is proper formation and strategy, which I failed to observe." Blackwall stood back up and sighed. He glanced at the camp the darkspawn had been patrolling before returning his focus to her. "Besides, we were out here at my request."

Keagan popped open the poultice and poured a few drops onto a clean handkerchief. She dabbed it on her cheek. The elfroot stung at first contact, but it didn't stop her from giving the Warden another smile.

"Well, look. If you'd prefer to get hit in the face with heavy things on my behalf, I won't stop you." Keagan lowered her gaze appreciatively, taking in his sturdy build. She reached up to tap the griffon adorning his chestplate. "I think we've established you are better suited to it."

He chuckled, and she favored him with as wide a grin as she could manage.

"You should probably go see if what you were looking for is at that camp," Keagan suggested, pointing to the site. "I'll be fine," she added when he didn't move. "I don't want this headache to be all I get for our trouble."


End file.
